


We make it a two playyyer gaaame!

by darkstrangeson



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (I promised some did I not), M/M, Song: Two Player Game (Be More Chill), Weellll Be More Chill's closing so just fuff, excuse me if this is shit I don't typically write fluff, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: no trigger warningsenjoy my first ever fluff work on this site(Sorry if this is really short)





	We make it a two playyyer gaaame!

**Author's Note:**

> no trigger warnings
> 
> enjoy my first ever fluff work on this site
> 
> (Sorry if this is really short)

Michael pov 

I smirk at Jeremy.  
“You ready to lose player two?”  
He laughs. “In your dreams.”  
He puts the disc in the drive and grabs the two controllers from his desk. The Super Smash logo come up on the screen and we select our characters. Pikachu for him (as always) and Link for me. He adds a few cpu's and we start the game.  
It ends with him having died three times and me one (each of the cpu's died twice).  
I lean towards Jeremy. ”So in my dreams huh?”  
He giggles. “Let’s play again.”  
After our second round (I may or may not have let him win), he leans over and hugs me.  
“Love you Michael.”He kisses my cheek and hugs me.  
I wrap my arms around him and smile. “Love you too Jeremy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff for BMC closing day. 
> 
> Have fantastic day everyone!


End file.
